magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing Baby: Episode List
Episode 1 Airdate: May 2016 The vastness of the Milky Way, the holy days of heaven and earth four families in the peaceful coexistence of the planet. Soul dance king also uneasy the situation, launched holy war, trying to rewrite the new order of the Milky Way. Sage full fight, to avoid this interstellar catastrophe. Many years have passed, imprisoned in the earth also began to make trouble. In order to protect the peace of mankind, the Sage with the summoning of the sun and the moon energy call package, come to the earth to find a group of full of love and justice. Episode 2 Really want to learn to dance to the jazz Yana study to open the heart to turn the dance method, then she met with the same saint of the Sagrada sects one of the holy law. Yisi really want to inspire the blue sky, locked his body in the holy things Dora, otherwise the consequences would be disastrous, really assured her to complete the task. Home on the road really met An Kerui, the original real parents to go abroad for a few months, they arranged to really go to my mother's junior high school students temporary residence. Episode 3 Really very distress, that day I do not know the fate of the day, she would like to know who this woman in the end, but Yana is not, she did not know in the end who asked who. Just when she was troubled, from the boys heard that small good is very popular, is the school boys want to love her girls. Really do not agree with the boys point of view, because the small good in front of her has been evasive, small good must hide in what. Episode 4 Yana and Yisi prepared for the true and small good enough to love the cake, hope that they can eat after more love, so that will be able to more effectively defeat the enemy. Really did not disclose their true identity to the small, she distressed yesterday to see the green man in the end who is, but really can not disclose these to the small. Small good for their own situation is also some distress, she felt from time to time is a monster. Episode 5 Really decided to change their attitude to the blue sky, no longer fierce against him, and this is the mercy of Yi Si. Yesterday, the real use of the blue sky on the memory of the dance, she wanted to protect the blue sky, but the blue sky that soft lying lying personality so that she can not stand. Thanks to Yisi to really open, really decided to change their attitude. Really change to Yisi and Yana is very pleased that this is the difference between the family and the mixed family. Episode 6 Pull the darling girl recovered the frog prince, this scene was small good to see. Small good to know the name of the woman, but pull the elders are cold that he is not a small good companions, then went away. After the bang came to really their school to find the figure of Dora, the result is futile. Small good came to the dancers where law enforcement, to meet their own things to tell the ugly girl told Yis and Yana. Episode 7 Really know the true identity of the small good, she waited for a small good to give her a good explanation. The original monks want to use two different ways to wake up the blue sky release Duo Fa pull, small good this has been true to conceal the fact that he is the fugu singer. The next day, really and small good together to find the teacher, they want to give up the perfect girl game. Hear the news, the United States is very angry, turned away. Episode 8 Small good rabbit buns were bang broken, she can not be turned into a french gods. Bang bang want to looting, take this opportunity to dance dancers are a clean sweep. He will plush toy frog black, the doll into a frog prince, good to attack the days of women who. Small good rabbit buns sent to Iris where to repair, but the repair takes time. During this time, the small good and really the possibility of attack is very large, angrily told them must be more careful. Episode 9 Small good rabbit buns have been completely repaired, which under the small good and really can be relieved. Small good to find the use of dance dancing women with their not the same, even the mixed family to see are surprised, she asked to ask what is the case. The original pull 媞 female girl is not jumping dance, but the dancing method. Yana that pull the darling of heaven and dance and dance have the ability to coexist, intellectual saint will be mixed dance, which is certainly the wise saint to teach to pull the female. Episode 10 Fu Luo 媞 night walking on the road suddenly met the ground cracks, cracks came the horror of laughter. This voice reprimanded florida why not find Duo Fa La, now only thirty six days time, Fu Luo 媞 must be in this time to find Duo Fa La Caixing. Fu Luo said that their own arrangements, so that the sound of their own close friends. Who is this terrible voice in the end, what is the relationship between Phloem and he? Episode 11 The rose came quietly to the location of Yis and Yana, where she was wrecked and left. The next morning the truth and small good came to the house found the destruction of the scene, the two surprised. Yis and Yana are not clear what is going on, small good proposal can view the monitor, but Yisi and Yana are vaguely reluctant to give them to watch the contents of the monitor, which must have what The Episode 12 Duo Maidi and Fusu day after the victory over the enemy to help still fight with the Ulya pull the female, the enemy Uli aware of their own outrageous, immediately decided to escape. School, Nini has been hanging in the bag is very precious doll doll lost, she can not find looking around, anxious Nini also for this and good sister quarreled. The United States rose up to ask the situation, she felt a doll doll is not surprising, did not put this thing on the heart. Episode 13 The soul of the roses was taken away, and Flora was so worried that she was powerless. Xiao Shan is also very worried about the United States, if you can not find the soul of the United States, not only pull the female will withdraw from the stage, and even the United States themselves do not return to normal people. Really though the mouth is not forgive, but my heart is still concerned about the safety of the United States. The mentor said to want to recapture the soul of the United States and the roses must be to the apprentice of the site, really and small good to save the United States? Episode 14 Really F class tomorrow to go to spring, and this spring tour also sponsored, we do not have their own prepared. After school and really good and blue sky in the discussion of spring spring with what to eat, the blue sky actually said to bring instant noodles, these words have been really Tucao. Keira degrees in the dark eyeing really, he wanted to really cheat the mixed family of the site, a good question to ask the location of Dora Farah. Episode 15 Xiao Shan took the butterfly specimens to school, suddenly a uncle asked her to ask her where the butterfly specimens to buy. Uncle wanted to let small butterfly specimens sold to him, but small good did not promise, because it is Zai Zai personally produced, Zai Zai also take this butterfly specimens to participate in the specimen contest. To the school, small good to Zai Zai butterfly specimens kept well, did not expect the uncle who came to school after the entanglement of small let her butterfly specimens sold to their own. Episode 16 Tomorrow is the birthday of the United States, we all discuss to give her a grand birthday party. Rose is also looking forward to his birthday, because she guess the blue sky may give her a big birthday surprise. After school to find the blue sky, hope he can accompany his birthday tomorrow. The United States rose shy embarrassing direct opening invitation, the blue sky did not think that tomorrow is the birthday of the United States rose, EQ is too low he thought the United States is to urge him to learn, he quickly ran back to the classroom to fill the job. Episode 17 Since the flirting rebellion, the law enforcement saints have lost her message. Fu Luo 媞 even Dongyin primary school work disregard, has been a leave of the state. Custodian saints are worried that there is not much time left, dance day and night women who must wake up the blue sky as soon as possible, the release of Dora Farah. Xiao Shan is not very understanding of the blue sky, it is said that he was a very brave little boy, but after the age of five or six years after the change in character. Episode 18 Fuluo has been back, just on the road to see Keira degrees eyeing a frustrated little girl. He is preparing to contribute to the little girl's hatred, was Timothy timely stop. Fuluo and Keirai tit for tat, was about to be a war when a teacher interrupted. The teacher is the headmaster of Tochigi Elementary School, he asked Fulu Luo after the care of the forward asked. Fu Luo 媞 greeting a few after leaving, but she did not expect that the principal is actually Reese posing. Episode 19 There are twenty-five days is holy immigration day, and if at that time Duo Fa La has not appeared, then the mixed family will have to wait six thousand years to be able to rescue the seal is also 伮. The mixers were restless and asked to use the people around Flora to find the whereabouts of Dora. Yana and Yisi in order to stimulate the blue sky in the body of the Buddha, asked him what dream dream is, the results of the blue sky to answer their disappointment. Episode 20 Test results came out, really and small good results are very good, but the blue sky results are appalling. Blue sky exam to pay the white scroll, this is not his fault but the United States and the mistakes. In the examination room on the three women dancing law, the results of the United States and the song of the dance in the blue sky of the test paper, which led to such a result. True, little good and beautiful three people are very guilty, if they do not mess with the dance will not appear such a situation. Episode 21 The school has a very uncivilized behavior, the students in order to collect snacks attached to the small card, to buy a snack but do not eat, take the card after the snack casually throw away, resulting in the campus are full of snack bags. Really and blue sky in the garbage on the road also saw the litter of the students, really let the blue sky came forward to stop, the blue sky finally courage to stepped forward to stop, the result was a push to the ground. Episode 22 True and small is in the living room to make the game to use the props, they both want to participate in the strongest boys and girls match. True and small boys in the class have been bullied girls, they both decided to race with the boys, so that they look at girls is not a good bully. The game is tug of war, the lead is actually the blue sky. The results of the weak blue sky was defeated by the other boy. The second field by the real play, she can than the strength of the boys? Episode 23 Fu Luo 媞 has been thinking about why they want to fight alone, why should promise to cooperate with 也, she did not know whether to do it right. Can only wait until she found the Duo Fala, holy mixed new order to achieve, we may understand that Fu Luo 媞 do painstakingly. On the other hand, Xiao Shan is looking at home to find the appropriate clothes to wear, really looking at the side of the girls feel really very troublesome creatures. Episode 24 Fu Luo 媞 was mixed threat, desperation had to say Duo Fala in the blue sky in the body. Did not think the mixed family with the bitter meter, Reese posing as his own captured, he used the care of Fu Liao care cheated her out of the whereabouts of Duo Fala. Fu Luo 媞 know the truth after the sad, she recalled himself and Reese in the past, my heart filled with remorse and unwilling. Mixed family now know the whereabouts of Duo Fa pull, dance law days women must be as soon as possible to stimulate the blue sky in the body of the Buddha, so as to ensure the safety of the blue sky. Episode 25 Really late at night received a father's phone, her mouth is the answer to the side of the small good secret smile. Really is very hope that Mom and Dad can come back to see her, but she is not willing to speak. The next day in the classroom, the teacher is writing essay operations, we have to pay up, only the weak chicks quietly hiding behind the textbooks did not dare to speak out. True and small are very concerned about the weak chicken, but do not know how to help him. Episode 26 Someone is attacking the residence of Yana and Yisi, and after the florida saw the rush. To the scene, Fu Luo 媞 surprised to find the attacker turned out to be Reese, the previous things about floating on the heart, Fu Luo 媞 rage Reese is false ugly villain. Reese Fu Fu Luo first calm, with her a person's strength is unable to down their own. Reese was still affectionate to Flora, and when he was hesitant, he was attacked by Flora. Episode 27 Blue sky gradually remembered a child of things, he has now slowly began to become brave. True and small good on the road met the sudden appearance of Keira, blue sky to see immediately after the rush to protect the true and small good. But Keira did not attack the truth and the small good, but slowly walked away. What is this? What kind of intrigue is the fool of the mixed family? Episode 28 The blue sky has been awakened, but the sudden appearance of the situation so that dancers are unprepared. Yana and Yi Si were injured, the blue sky was also looted. But the dancers did not give up hope, Reese found a mixture of traces, we decided to start immediately to save the blue sky. But Reese said that only one person with him to go, really, small good and the United States who they will go to rescue the blue sky? Episode 29 Blue sky body of the holy mixed days of the seal of the three finally untied, after a series of events after the blue sky finally released the body of the Dora. When everyone is happy that the blue sky finally released Duo Fa La, when the mixed music to seize the Fu Luo Luo, in order to blackmail the daughters to pay Duo Fa pull. Fu Luo 媞 let everyone do not control their own, blue sky assured, with Duo Fala in exchange for the security of Fu Luo. Episode 30 Also 伮 get Duo Fa La, dance day and women who have finally seen the true face of.. We have resorted to their own trick to deal with also 伮, but all the attacks on the 伮 did not work. With the power of Dora Farah, but also launched a non-discriminatory attack. The dancers must destroy them before they can absorb the power of Dora Farah, or the world will be destroyed. The discovery of the blue sky is also the use of the altar to absorb the power of Duo Fa pull, as long as the destruction of the altar should be able to stop also 伮. Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 39 Episode 40 Episode 41 Episode 42 Episode 43 Episode 44 Episode 45 Episode 46 Episode 47 Episode 48 Episode 49 Episode 50 Episode 51 Episode 52 Episode 53 Episode 54 Episode 55 Episode 56 Episode 57 Episode 58 Episode 59 Episode 60 Category:Dancing Baby Page